bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Upgrader01
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Rodolfo Fuentes/List of Appearances! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Chief38956 Production Numbers for Star vs the Forces of Evil. I know this is Bones Wiki but I'm reaching out to Upgrader01. Season 1 (More) 120 - Blood Moon Ball 122 - Fortune Cookies 119 - Freeze Day 118 - Royal Pain 126 - Interdimensional Field Trip 132 - Marco Grows a Beard 134 - Storm the Castle Not Confirmed Maybe 117 is St. O's. In Evon Freeman's poster, there are 17 tally marks which might reference the number. Season 2 201 - My New Wand! 202 - Ludo in the Wild 203 - Red Belt 204 - Mr. Candle Cares 205 - Fetch 206 - Star on Wheels 207 - Star vs. Echo Creek 208 - Camping Trip 209 - On the Job 211 - Goblin Dogs 213 - Starstruck 214 - By the Book 215 - Into the Wand 216 - Hungry Larry 217 - Girls' Day Out 218 - Sleepover 219 - Game of Flags 220 - Friendenemies 221 - Gift of the Card 223 - Page Turner 224/225 - Bon Bon 227 - Pizza Thing (During Gallery Nucleus panel. You see 227 sc 1 Star makeup) she wears make up in the first shot of the episode 228 - Spider with a Top Hat 231 - Running with Scissors 234 - The Bounce Lounge 235 - Crystal Clear 236 - The Hard Way 238 - All Belts are Off 240 - Just Friends 241/242 - Face the Music 243/244 - Starcrushed Not Confirmed but could be. Because directors work on every third episode, here my guesses for the rest. 210 - Wand to Wand (I think it's true). 207 and 210 is Volpe directing. 212 is Starsitting. 209, 212 - Piero directing. Storyboarders rotate six weeks. Zach and Brett boarded 206 - Star on Wheels, 212 - Starsitting. 222 (Possibly) Is Mystery. 216 and 222. Marc Ackland and Ricardo Durante's rotation. 226 - Naysaya. Possible that Tang switches board partners from Volpe to Evon Freeman. 229 - Raid the Cave - Amelia and Sabrina. Volpe rotates 226, 229. 230 - Trickstar. 233 - Mathamgic. Aaron and Dominic rotate directing every 3rd episode. 237 - Heinous. Piero Piluso left while 234 was in production. Brett Varon took over. 239 - Collateral Damage. Aaron and Dominic. Again, directors rotate every 3rd episode. Storyboarders, rotate every 6th episode. Now for Season 3 The first 8 numbers consist chronologically as The Battle for Mewni special. 301 - Return to Mewni (Aaron and Dominic directing, Zach Marcus and Cassie Zwart storyboarding) 302 - Moon the Undaunted (Volpe directing, Aaron and Dom codirecting, boarded by Sabrina Cotugno and Kristen Gish.) 303 - Book be Gone (Brett Varon directing, Madeleine and Nicolette boarding.) 304 - Marco and the King (Aaron and Dominic directing, Amelia and Jushtin boarding) 305 - Puddle Defender (Volpe's last episode, Tyler Chen's first, boarded by Tyler, Gina Gress, and Sarah Oleksyk) 306 - King Ludo (Brett directing, Evon Freeman's last episode boarding, Casey Crowe's first.) 307/308 - Toffee. (Aaron, Dominic, and Tyler directing.) Zach and Cassie might did part 1, with Sabrina and Kristen doing Part 2.